


party scene for heartbroken losers with a fair alcohol warning

by smoke_rings_and_paper_dolls



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Dialogue, DoPil, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, Sungbri, also stan day6, jaehyungparkian dialogue, jaehyungparkian drunk party scene, jaepil, literally i breathe in parkian, man i love parkian, not divorced parkian aint divorced yall are just parkian antis, prepare for the fucking angst lads, stan the ogs, sungpil, wow oof yeah multiple ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoke_rings_and_paper_dolls/pseuds/smoke_rings_and_paper_dolls
Summary: [pause] first of all, I don’t know how comfortable I am with you calling me by a drink that isn’t even mine; I told you, I don't drink, and I was holding it for a friend. and I have a name you know-I didn’t ask you for your name.and I didn’t ask you for an interrogation.[light laughter] fair enough, but I want to get to know you.you don’t even know what I look like.no, but I know what youfeellike.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Sungjin, Kim Wonpil & Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Wonpil & Yoon Dowoon, Kim Wonpil/Park Sungjin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. take one: with your heart on the rim of your cup

**Author's Note:**

> this is something,,, new that i've been stewing on. i am, in no way, even close to well-versed on how to write dialogue, so all of this is just improv from yours truly. i kinda like it?? so we'll see where i go from here.

_hello?_

  * _[the muffled sound of frantic scrambling and flailing limbs] hello yes, I’m sorry do you need the bathroom?_



_[pause] n-no, its okay my dude. hey umm, quick question, you good in there?_

  * _[more scrambling] good? I’m fine. peachy, really. don’t, umm… don’t worry about me, yeah? [long pause] is there… a line out there?_



_here? no, no don’t worry, no holdup. I’m the only one here. [pause, followed by gentle laughter] we_ are _at a party, y’know. if we want to go, there’s a bathroom downstairs. this one is kinda off limits, remember? sungjin’s ground rules?_

  * _…right._



_uhm, so what are you doing in there? assuming you’re not… hooking up with someone? do you want me to leave?_

  * _dude why do I need to be hooking up with someone to be using the bathroom? I could just be taking a dump right now_



_[sounding amused] you’re at one of the biggest parties in town right now, nobody has had any solid food around for hours. I think you’re good. [pause] so what_ are _you doing in there?_

  * _snorting a line of coke._



_in park sungjin’s home? yeah, try again._

  * _[laughter] you close with sungjin?_



_[pause] you could say that. hey, if you’re not busy, can I get you a drink?_

  * _you’re at a party. what the fuck are you doing talking up some random dude in the forbidden upstairs bathroom?_



_parties are too much alcohol, too little talking. not my scene, really. besides, i don’t think I want to stick around for what’s going to transpire as a part of this fine evening’s events. how about you?_

  * _[pause] I’m having a bit of a… moment here, actually. I don’t know if I can entertain you._



_you’re doing pretty well right now. drink? I got a rum and cola with me right now, but I could get you a beer if that’s what you’re into._

  * _[evident distaste] rum and cola? okay, first of all, disgusting. secondly, no thanks. I have my orange screwdriver right here with me, I’m doing just fine._



_[thud of a body leaning against the door] vodka? didn’t peg you as a vodka kinda guy._

  * _you don’t know me; I could be any kinda person. what are your pronouns, by the way?_



_he/him. you?_

  * _same, you’re good._



_so you’re in one of the biggest parties in town right now, but you’re sitting in the bathroom and having a moment to yourself? I gotta say mister Orange Vodka, I’m pretty darn interested in any justification you may have to offer._

  * _[soft sigh] anxiety attack coupled with a series of unfortunate events._



_[pause] do you want me to go away?_

  * _no! no…. this is nice, I guess. its… passed._



_nice? is that a compliment I’m picking up on?_

  * _I can literally hear you smiling you smug jerk, and yes, I suppose it is a compliment, isn’t it? problem?_



_not really. I mean, you kinda seemed like a bit of a brat to me._

  * _…do_ not _tell me this is how you plan on distracting me right now._



_[gentle laughter] nah, I’m trying to figure out what your conversational niche is._

  * _and your first guess was sex roles?_



_horny twenty-something brain, amirite?_

  * _absolutely not, I am a child of Jesus. besides, my conversational niche is awkwardly dancing around emotionally dangerous topics while completely deflecting the issue altogether with bad humor and big words._



_sounds sexy. mind catching me up to date with your life, Orange Vodka?_

  * _my life? there isn’t much to share, really._



_just fives fact about you. come on, humor me, please._

  * _five facts? [pause] people say I sing well. I was a year late to uni thanks to travelling and settling business. I vlog a bit, definitely not enough to post. I’m allergic to everything. I spent four years trying to grow a jedi ponytail, and cut it off because my crush asked me too. I’m unfortunately in love with a friend of mine, who I thought reciprocated the same feelings, but they didn’t._



_that’s six facts, orange vodka._

  * _you owe me one then._



_one fact? [pause] two of your facts could pass for mine._

  * _[sharp inhalation of breath] oh wait, so you-_



_yeah, I sing. [sighs]_

_[long pause, followed by a muffled cheering coming from the lower floors of the house]_

  * _…can I convince you to duet me?_



_[pause, followed by gentle laughter] absolutely fucking not._

_~//~_

_what if you could change the world? where would you be in life, Orange Vodka?_

  * _[pause] first of all, I don’t know how comfortable I am with you calling me by a drink that isn’t even mine; I told you, I don't drink, and I was holding it for a friend. and I have a name you know-_



_I didn’t ask you for your name._

  * _and I didn’t ask you for an interrogation._



_[light laughter] fair enough, but I want to get to know you._

  * _you don’t even know what I look like._



_no, but I know what you_ feel _like._

  * _and what, pray tell, do I feel like?_



_well…... that depends._

  * _on what?_



_{pause, sound of a glass being placed on the floor] how theatric you want me to be._

  * _{scoff of indignation] you’ve been spouting meaningless poetry at me for the past half an hour,_ Rum and Cola _. what’s stopping you now?_



_y’know, Rum and Cola isn’t exactly the monstrosity of a beverage you seem to think it is-_

  * _no diverting. you have successfully piqued my curiosity, mister Cola. what do I feel like?_



_[long pause] you feel like kindness that’s been sitting out in the sun too long. like bitterness growing in something sweet. like someone who is trying his hardest to be a good person, but the world is trying harder to make it difficult for him to-_

  * _okay stop,_ stop _. I’ve heard enough, jeez…_



_but I was just getting-_

  * _[curtly] I don’t need to hear any of that._



_[pause] …hey wait-_

  * _and you’re wrong. I’m not a kind person. I’m just me, plain old Orange Vodka._



_[silence, followed by the sound of a crumpling plastic cup]_

_[deep sigh] just so you know, I would choose orange vodka over the world in a heartbeat._

_~//~_

_nah, I’m telling you, you gotta try it._

  * _[scoffs] yeah sure. nutella brownie double chocolate melt ice-cream waffle sandwich? that sounds like a literal recipe for diabetes. no person in their right mind would ever._



_first of all,_ one _person, and you’re talking to him right now. and second of all, two people actually. your buddy sungjin_ loves _them._

  * _you’re kidding me, right? that’s disgusting. you’re lying, sungjin’s actually got taste._



_does this look like the face of a liar?_

  * _I mean, it could very well be-_



_oh my god, shut_ up _. you’re so annoying, jesus fuck-_

_[loose laughter, and the sound of a head hitting the door]_

  * _how do you know sungjin, anyways?_



_oh, me and sungjin go_ way _back. let’s just say, destiny pulled a few strings, we had an encounter a few years ago and just couldn’t get enough of each other after that._

  * _mysterious, I like it. didn’t know sungjin had secret friends._



_far from it, actually. just… old companions._

  * _did you sleep with him or something?_



_[distinct sounds of someone choking, followed by coughing and spluttering] excuse me?!_

  * _hey, hey take it easy! its a valid fucking question, jeez…_



_[pause] …no. we did_ not _sleep together._

  * _did you… want to?_



_[easy laughter] whoa there, boundaries. first of all, do you really want to be discussing my_ sex life _? what happened to “child of jesus”?_

  * _curiosity and the cat, you know how it is._



_how about this. you tell me why you’re here, alone, in this bathroom- and I mean complete with a backstory- and I tell you my sexual history with sungjin._

  * _propositions? potential blackmail content? oversharing? you had me at “sexual history with sungjin”._



_I can practically hear you grinning from here, you_ goblin _. at least give me the heads up that you hate him._

  * _oh can it. now, where do I start…_




	2. some things are decided, and then some things break your heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao none of this has been edited, and is probably the result of a fever dream ~~

it was two red plastic cups at sungjin’s infamous Term Party When The Chocolate Fountain Happened that completely ruined jae’s life, one sitting inside the bathroom and filled with orange juice and vodka, the other outside, with rum and cola.

while history was going down in the form of a disaster of epic proportions in the living room of park sungjin’s holiday home, jae was two rooms away and sitting shoulder-to-door-to-shoulder with the love of his life.

he knew his own plastic cup, bottomed out and smelling faintly of orange screwdrivers and cookie crumbs, he knew a honey-sweet baritone voice like golden sunshine on a too-warm afternoon, he knew cold tiles and a half-smoked cigarette near the soles of his most worn-out pair of chuck taylors.

he knew that he hadn’t smoked and he knew that he hadn’t drunk.

he knew that upstairs on the fairy-light-infested tiled roof, kim wonpil was kissing the year-younger yoon dowoon open-mouthed, and he was probably happy about it,

and he knew a deep bottomless pain in his chest, blurry vision, having taken off his glasses in favor of a good cry long ago.

he knew all this, and yet he didn’t know what he needed to know.

a name.

park jaehyung, the biggest dumbass of the world, had forgotten to ask for his name.

he hadn’t even noticed the lack of identity of the voice he’d so quickly fallen in love with; it wasn’t until the next day, when he had been helping a silent and hungover sungjin mop up the remnants of an unfortunate amount of chocolate syrup and one college frat party, that it finally struck jae.

“holy fuck,” he murmured over the edge of his coffee cup, almost spitting out the dark liquid in realization.

sungjin spared him a disinterested glance, “pretty late reaction, don’t you think ?” he scoffed sarcastically, gesturing to the mess surrounding them, to which jae responded with a shake of his head.

“not that. _him_ ” he gasped, already besides himself with despair.

he ran a frantic hand through his hair, finally realizing the gravity of his error. “oh fuck, oh fuck, oh _fuck_ I forgot to ask him for his fucking _name_ …” he chanted slowly, slumping backwards against the wall when his legs gave way below him.

he may not have been crying last night, but he sure as hell was ready to burst out into a fit of childish tears right that instant, because _good god_ how could he have just _let go_ of him like that ?!

what kind of a fucking idiot was he ?

as he watched the evident distress growing in jae’s eyes, sungjin let go of his mop with a profound sigh. he ambled over to where jae bent crouched against the wall, nudging his side with his hip. “move over”, he demanded, settling down next to jae when he complied.

“now what is all this about?” he asked in his most put-together tone of voice, the same gentle and commanding tone of speaking that had him fondly dubbed _mama bear_ by jae.

he rubbed the other boy’s knee with reassurance, gently coaxing an explanation out of the clearly-anguished jae, and when he got one jae could tell that it took all of his self-restraint to not let out a loud noise of skepticism.

because they both knew that jae wasn’t a foolish romantic, and they both knew how difficult trust came to jae, and they also knew this wasn’t something he was usually capable of, but the whole situation was just so _stupid_ -

jae himself was no romantic, far from it in fact. all those tales of love and deceit and mysteriousness piqued none of his interest; and yet here he was, caught up in one of them.

jae had fallen in love with the perfect stranger after having his heart broken by his best friend.

how fitting, he thought to himself bitterly.

“so ?” came sungjin’s inquisitive interruption, breaking jae out of his reverie. “what’ve you got on your mystery dude ?” he asked with a light-hearted shove of his shoulder.

jae sighed and turned his hands up, palms facing upwards pathetically.

“I got his voice, sungjin. I got a voice and five fucking hours of conversation, and I got his favorite drink but I didn’t get a fucking name” he sighed, causing the boy next to him to let out a half-hearted chuckle.

“mysterious stranger sweeps you off of your feet at midnight ? how romantic, methinks. you even missed the fun bits of the party for your casanova”

“first of all, casanova? more like an anxiety-ridding scarlet pimpernel. secondly, _romantic_ huh?”

“yes romantic”, sungjin retorted with a full chuckle, grinning at jae’s exasperated eyeroll. “what can I say, wonpil has been rubbing off on me…” and jae couldn’t help but giggle at that.

“yeah, where is he though? I didn’t see him anywhere after…” jae trailed off uncertainly, knowing neither whether sungjin was aware of what had transpired on the rooftop of his now-vandalized holiday home, nor whether sungjin was even _supposed_ to know.

“after yoon dowoon? yeah, I saw them too” he laughed, waving off jae’s fleeting look of alarm with a nonchalant sigh.

“definitely… definitely did not see that coming though” he added in a silent whisper, now staring pensively into his red plastic cup that was once filled with cheap beer, now filled with strong coffee. jae took a swig from his own cup, scoffing in agreement.

him, wonpil and sungjin… they were supposed to be decided.

the tall and lanky poli-sci major with few friends and a quick tongue, the heavily-built culinary major with kind eyes and a no-nonsense personality, and the slender and slight music theory major with quick fingers and a brilliant smile; they were the three and they were supposed to happen.

jae knew the wonpil had a bit of a crush on both his hyungs, he knew that sometimes sungjin’s gaze would rest on wonpil’s for just a moment too long, and he knew that sungjin had caught him blushing in the face of wonpil’s dazzling smile multiple times already.

he and sungjin had figured that if something were to happen, it would be either of them.

they didn’t really have anyone apart from themselves.

so who the hell was yoon dowoon, with his bright eyes, quick humor and the ability to steal wonpil away from them?

and more importantly, why wasn’t jae more bothered by it?

he knew the answer to both those questions, and unfortunately for him, neither of them was the answers he wanted.

jae didn’t want to think he was easy enough to fall for any random person who showed him even the slightest bit of attention, and yet here he was.

truth be told, it was almost unnatural how easily the stranger had managed to sweep jae off of his feet, how quickly he found himself echoing his baritone joy-filled laughter, how it only took him an hour’s worth of conversation to entrust a stranger with some of his more carefully-concealed secrets.

how easily the words slipped past his lips, when two hours ago the same words remained lodged in his throat.

jae didn’t know what to think, so he stopped thinking, pushed himself up and off the floor and resumed mopping.

not now, thinking wasn’t for now…


End file.
